The building industry uses a number of flexible members, such as cables, wires and flexible tubes, for providing utilities and services to a building. For example, wires and cables, including inner-duct and fiber optic cables, are used to bring electricity, television, telephone, data, Internet and other well-known services into a building or other known location. These buildings can include residential, commercial and industrial structures.
To protect the cables and wires, as well as the workmen who service these buildings, conduits for holding the cables and wires are provided. The conduits are typically open at one end and positioned many feet off the ground (e.g., in the ceiling). Often, cables and wires exit from the opening of the conduit and extend away from the conduit in an angular or downward direction relative to the conduit. As a result, these cables and wires extend or hang over the edge of the opening of the conduit. This arrangement can lead to damage to the cables and wires, particularly if the edge of the conduit is sharp or lacking in bend radius control.
There is a need, therefore, for a conduit attachment that provides bend radius control to cables and wires positioned at and extending from an open end of a conduit. Given that conduits are often positioned in elevated positions relative to the ground or floor, there is also a need for a conduit attachment that is easy to install and remove.